


Pipe

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve sometimes misses his pipe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pipe

Sometimes, Steve missed the routine. His fingers would itch, and he would reach for a pouch of tobacco that wasn’t there, a pipe that was missing from his pocket. He took it up initially upon entering the army. It was something a lot of the guys did, and it helped Steve to unwind, to move from “Captain America” to regular Private Steve Rogers who held his rifle wrong and slept in past reveille. 

Pipe smoking had fallen out of fashion. Fury, Steve noted, kept his cigars, but by and large cigarettes abounded. Steve tried them, but it wasn’t quite the same as his old pipe. Janet had once offered to buy him one when she had finally pulled the confession out of him. Steve politely declined. He wasn’t sure exactly why. Maybe it was just one more thing that made him feel alien and outdated in the end. 

Steve watched as smoking in general fell out of favor, with health concerns abounding. He didn’t miss that so much. He still reached for his pipe at times, though.

Time marched on. Steve did his best to keep up. At times, however, he would sit and dream of a dusty back stoop, potato peels at his feet, and a small break to fill and smoke his pipe. 


End file.
